A New Generation
by Jedi-Master-Aarma
Summary: A new generation of Jedi is here. The heroes of tomorrow have arrived
1. Prolouge

**A New Generation**

**PROLOUGE: It was cold. Of course, it was always cold on Hoth. A Yuuzahn Vong passed by the frozen form of his comrade. Aarma was appalled at the sight of the abandonment of a friend's dead body. Aarma walked over to the body, picked it up, and carried it to the burial site on the New Republic outpost on Hoth. It was a little discomforting, but the war had only ended two years ago so Aarma was getting used to it. "This is no place for a kid like me", Aarma said. It was true, that his father didn't like the idea of him joining the New Republic Military at the age of 15, but that didn't stop Aarma.**

**On his way back to his quarters, Aarma heard shouts in the hangar. Being the curious boy that he is, he decided to check it out. When he got there, Aarma saw the Jedi Master, Luke Skywalker and his friend, Han Solo. He was stunned, to say the least! What was more shocking was that Skywalker had called his friends Ashley Antilles , Roa'Tu Ka, Alriti Den, and was calling him over too! Skywalker didn't say anything, instead, he ushered them into the _Falcon_. **

**Onboard, Skywalker started the conversation. "Well. News of your superb flying skills have reached even me, Colonel Madet. I must say, I'm impressed!", Skywalker said. "Thank you, sir!", Aarma replied, knowing that hearing that was among the _greatest_ compliments anybody could be given.**

"**And you, Commander Antilles, your father was among the greatest men I fought with. I understand you have taken over Rouge Squadron since he passed."**

"**Yes, sir, I have. Now, if I may interrupt, why exactly are we here?"**

"**Ah, yes, I had almost forgotten, I have called you all here because you all have the abilities to become great Jedi Knights."**

**Roa'Tu looked amazed and said something in his native tounge. "He says 'You're kidding, right?'", Aarma told Skywalker. Han came in and announced that they had entered hyperspace.**

**When they arrived on Zonama Sekot, their training began immediately.**


	2. Padawans

**Chapter 1: Padawans**

"**I'm gonna make a run for it! Cover me!"**

'**There he goes again!' and exhausted Jaina Solo thought. Yes, her padawan, Aarma, certainly had a knack for getting in trouble. He almost reminded her of Anakin. 'Anakin' she thought. 'No time to dwell on the past.' Jaina thought and started to fire at the ground in front of the crowed**

**Aarma was already running at full speed across the street that was the home of the riot they had tried to stop. 'Why does everyone hate Jedi today?' he asked himself while trying to dodge blaster bolts that he wasn't able to deflect with his lightsaber. He was almost to the ledge he was trying to get to when a blaster bolt caught him in the leg. Aarma fell and hit the ground hard. When he tried to get up, he collapsed again from the pain in his knee. 'Must be a sniper somewhere around here. Judging from where he hit me, he's on the 3rd or 4th floor in that building.' he sent to his teacher. He felt her send feelings of annoyance and amusement to him. "Funny. I was expecting some anger in that," he said to himself.**

**Jaina confirmed Aarma's guess when she sensed a person on the 3rd floor with a sniper rifle. She immediately fired at him when she found out his plan. She was even more relieved when she saw him retreat and holding his right arm. She didn't have time to rejoice, that mob was closing in on Aarma fast! Jaina ran to him and helped him onto her shoulder. "Thanks. I didn't know if you would help me or not." Aarma said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Well, I don't want to explain to Master Skywalker how you died." **

"**Ha, Ha, _very_ funny. Let's just get out of here."**

"**Fine with me."**

**When they arrived on Zonama Sekot, they were greeted by Ashley and her master, Jacen Solo, Roa'Tu and his master, Tahiri, and Alriti and his master, Tekli. **

"**What happened?" Jacen asked. Aarma answered him but was so weak he was only able to say "Sniper". Tekli took control after that.**


	3. Confessions, Friends and Sorrows

**Ch. 2**

**Confessions, Friends, And Sorrows**

**Authors note: sorry for the lack of updates. I've had one major case of writers block. Anyway, heres Ch. 2!**

**Aarma recovered quickly and was back to the goofy and fun loving young man he always was. The others and their Masters were glad to have him back. They all admitted that the 2 days he was in the infirmary (one for treatment and one for observation) were very boring and dull. Aarma made up for it with his crazy cartoon antics.**

**He was impersonating C3PO when Master Skywalker came up to them. While the others stopped laughing when they saw him but Aarma, whose back was turned to him didn't notice him. "That's pretty good. But the only problem is that your moving too loosely. You have to make your joints stiff. Like this!" Luke said and did an impression of Threepio walking. When he was done, Luke was delighted to find his old students and new students laughing at his imression. "Well, I'm glad you enjoyed that. Anyway, I came to find out what happened on your mission." Luke said after he saw his students calm down a bit.**

"**Well, Master, you see, I sort-of, kinda, might've-"**

"**He got in over his head again, Uncle Luke." Jaina finished for him.**

"**Uhhh, yeah, anyway, what we did find out, is that someone is trying to tear apart the Jedi again. A riot started and the crowd was trying to kill us!"**

"**Why would they want to kill you?" Luke asked.**

"**We don't know!" Jaina and Aarma answered at he same time. This brought a laugh from everyone.**

"**Okay, well, I'll look into it."**

**When Luke was gone Jaina turned to the others. "Well I gotta meet Jag. Bye!"**

"**Bye." Aarma said and sat down. Ashley, seeing that Aarma was a depressed wanted to cheer him up. Ashley walked up to him and sat down next to him. "Hey, cheer up. I know what you need. A lightsaber duel with us!"**

"**Yeah! Let's go practice!" Al'riti chimed in.**

**"Ok. I'm just tired of always doing stupid things like that."**


	4. Lightsabers

**Ch. 3**

**Lightsabers**

**Authors note: I'm gonna have Roa'tu's friends call him Roa. Okay?**

"**Okay, we're here. Now what?" Al'riti asked.**

**Roa'tu responded in his native language. "He says we should dim the lights." Aarma translated.**

"**You know, we've known each other all of our lives and I _still_ don't understand how only _you_ can understand Roa!"**

"**That's because Aarma was born with that ability." Ashley said while walking in from getting her lightsaber. **

"**Lets just do this you guys. I've had enough of all of the shouting!" Aarma said and dimmed the lights.**

**All four friends ignited their lightsabers simultaneously. Aarma had his green and blue lighsabers out in a defensive stance and Ashley who was fighting him first had her violet lightsaber up in front of he face waiting for Aarma to make the first move. "GO!" Al'riti shouted. Aarma jumped in the air, using the Force to propel himself farther forward and higher. Ashley jumped out of the way just to have her hair singed by Aarma's blue saber. When she landed, Aarma was already running towards her. She started to run at him with her lightsaber trailing behind her. Aarma stopped and slashed at her but Ashley was already moving her saber to block his attack. Ashley pulled her saber away and thrust it at Aarma. He stopped the attack and countered with a special move of his. He slashed to the left with his blue saber and spun around and did the same with his green saber. 'He must be getting tired, he never uses this one unless he's tired' Ashley thought while dodging his attack. 'that's it Aarma, make her think your tired.' **

**Aarma finished his attack with a quick thrust of his green saber. Ashley was getting tired but she started to launch attacks. Her attacks lasted for a long time and what was hours seemed like minutes to Ashley and Aarma. Finally, she got too tired. Ashley fell to her hands and knees and her saber deactivated. Aarma deactivated his sabers and helped her up. **

"**How long?" she asked.**

**Al'riti stood from his seat on the floor and looked at his chronometer. "Five hours." he said**

**Aarma and Ashley were amazed at how long they fought each other. "Are you sure your reading that thing right?" Aarma asked and took the chronometer from Al'riti's grasp.**

"**He's right." he said and threw the timer to Ashley.**

"**Wow"**

****

**Turning into a pretty good story huh? Please review this story. I'd like to see how I'm doing in your opinions. Thanks.**

**MTFBWY!!!**


	5. End

**I've decided to end this story with this chapter. I have to end it soon. Sorry. I have major writer's block but already have most of a sequel written up. Look for it soon. **

_**That's it Jedi, walk into my trap. **_

**The mysterious Sith warrior stood on the bridge of the Super Star Destroyer, _Excalibur_, watching his forces prepare for a full scale war with the New Republic and the Jedi. **

**Aarma and Jaina were at the ceremony honoring the new Jedi Knights. _I wish I could be up there_, he thought. Aarma's progress through his training was great but he didn't think that Jaina thought he was ready yet. As the last Jedi was called up to become a Knight, Aarma tensed. His danger sense flared to life. Although he wasn't a full Knight, his danger sense was the most sensitive in the Academy next to Master Skywalker's wife. Aarma looked around but couldn't find any danger. _Your eyes can deceive you, don't trust them,_ Master Skywalker had said so often. He knew that others had sensed it when he felt Ashley and Jaina nudge him through the Force. Their suspicions were confirmed when a squad of the look outs ran into the chamber and took up defending positions. **

**A few minutes passed and the Jedi looked towards the lookouts. Aarma activated his lightsaber when the chamber doors burst open and over twenty Impeial troops rushed in, blasters firing at anything that moved. Aarma quickly looked around to see who would be helping him fight. All he saw were Roa, Ashley, and Jaina. Al'riti had disappeared somewhere. "Run! Get to shelter!" he yelled, and ran to help the allied forces helping to defend them. Ashley and Jaina helped those without weapons reach shelter, those of whom went were only trainees. The Knights and Masters stayed to help the effort. Despite all of the defenders' efforts, the lookouts were quickly cut down buy blaster fire. Aarma watched in horror that many Jedi were killed. He rushed forward into the enemy's lines and started to cut down many enemy troops. His anger was turning into a rage but he was just barely able to keep it under control.**

**When the battle was over, Aarma relaxed. He still looked at the numerous dead bodies in shock and horror. _Who would attack the Academy?_ He didn't see Jaina anywhere so he went to the small medical placement on the battlefield. He immediately found Ashley who was bandaging up an injured Jedi with her own wounded arm. Aarma went over and helped her finish it. "You need to take a break. Let Master Clighal take over for now."**

"**I know, but they need all the help they can get."**

"**Okay. But just tell me where Jaina is and promise me you'll take a five minute break."  
**

"**Fine. Jaina's in that small tent over there." Ashley said and pointed to a tent that said "Critical" on it. Aarma nodded a "thank you" to Ashley and went to the tent to greet his Master and friend.**

**When he saw her, he wasn't as disgusted as he thought he would be. She had a broken leg, a few broken ribs, a blaster burn on her right shoulder, one on her left leg, a small skull fracture, and a broken arm and wrist.**

"**Hey" she said weakly. "I thought you had died." she said. "Takes more than just a few blaster bolts to take me down." he said jokingly. "You need anything?" he asked**

"**Yeah. Some freedom from this place."**

"**Never did like infirmaries, did you?"**

"**No. I just didn't like the Medical droids."**

**Just then, Master Skywalker walked in. "Hey Jaina. I just came by to tell you that we only lost about five of the fifteen Jedi that fought. That and the fact that your now a Master."**

"**Thanks, Uncle Luke."**

"**No problem. Now, Aarma, despite the fact that you rushed into a battle angry, the Council has decided to make you and your friends Ashley and Roa'tu into Jedi Knights." **

**End**

**Well, what do you think of the ending? Please share your opinions. Advice and bad reviews are welcome. Nothing better than a little criticism. All that I ask is that you be honest. Thanks.**

**MTFBWY**


End file.
